The 15-hydroxyprostaglandin dehydrogenase has been isolated from human placental tissue in a homogeneous state. The future studies proposed for this enzyme include a) amino acid analysis; b) chemical studies of the active site; c) kinetic analysis of the mechanism of action of synthetic structural analogs; d) measurements of prostaglandin binding to the homogeneous enzyme using deuterated prostaglandins.